


Say it to me I dare you!

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angry Robert, Horrible Jack, Loving Robert, M/M, Multi, Scars, The whole village, Upset Aaron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron's getting more confident in wearing short sleeve t-shirt showing off his scars. When out shopping someone spots them and makes fun of them leaving Aaron to run out little does he know that he's gonna meet the same person in an hour when finding Robert...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from seeing spoiler pics. Can't wait for our boys to reunite. X

"I hate Robert!" Aaron thought to himself when in the frozen food aisle. He was shopping. Robert was supposed to go but of course he had a major meeting which he couldn't miss leaving Aaron alone to do the shopping.

It was warmer now so Aaron started wearing short sleeves to work and when out but he was still conscience of the fact that people saw his scars and having Robert with him made him feel safe and protected but today he had to go it alone..

He got to the crisps section when he heard someone speak "Ugh! Mate your disgusting! Why on earth would you cut yourself and show it off?! Ur little freak!" Aaron turned to look at the person and decided to not say anything but that just made him even more angry "OI! Idiot! R u deaf why are you showing off your scars don't you know that your damaged??" 

Aaron moved past him but the man pulled him back and placed his hands under his t-shirt whispering "any more under heat pretty boy?" Aaron pushed him away and ran out quickly as he could leaving the shopping. He felt sick! Someone touched him! He hated that!

He ran into the car and drove off not caring about the speed limits just wanting to get to Robert as soon as possible..

Robert was sat in the pub waiting for his client. A major investor in the scrapyard busses who could bring something to it. H was worried about Aaron who went shopping but Robert knew that he was brave.

"Hi! Jack Branning sorry I'm late!" "Oh no worries mate it's all ok don't worry about it. Take a seat." Robert said. 

They started talking about the business when Jack spoke. "You won't believe this mate! But I've just been shopping and seen this sick man with cuts all over himself they look like he did it for attention!" Robert didn't say anything. He didn't know the man was like that but then again so was he in the past.

"Poor man hope he's ok?" "Yh I mean I do feel sorry for him hope he gets help.

Just then Aaron came in and saw Robert with that same man! He tried to go into the back but Robert saw him. 

"Baby come here!" Robert said. Aaron made his way towards him and the man who spoke. "Omg. That's him! The freak that cuts himself for attention didn't know you knew him! He's a freak!" 

Robert looked at Aaron who was shaking "Excuse me! He's my husband! Now I dare you say what you said in the shop to him to me right now! Go on say it to my face. What did you say to my baby?!" Robert screamed.

Jack looked at him before running out clearly not wanting a beating. 

Robert took Aaron in the back and sat him down. "Rob?" Aaron's voice was quiet and Robert knew something major happened. "Yh beautiful? What's up baby boy?" Aaron looked at him before speaking. 

"In- in the shop.. he pulled me back and- and.. he- he tried to lift up my shirt..."Aaron broke down and Robert took him in his arms holding him tight.

He wanted to kill Jack for putting his boy through this much pain! But he knew that Aaron didn't want him behind bars. So he just held him tight making a mental not to keep him safe from now on...


	2. That goes for all of you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Aaron's nightmare the day before he wants to go straight to work ignoring everything. Jack comes back to apologise to Aaron for what he said but Robert won't let him. So he gives him a gob thankfully the whole village is there so they get the same warning ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd just do a chapter 2 of the last chapter to finish it off properly x

Robert woke up first and looked at Aaron who was fast asleep his head on Robert's chest with his arms wrapped around Robert's middle.

Robert remembered how the night went even though he wish he could forget it. Aaron cried all night and refused to leave Robert even when he needed the toilet Robert was outside making sure he was safe. He hated Jack! Aaron knew Robert did but he decided to leave it for Aaron.

It was 9:00 when Aaron began to stir. Rob pushed his hair back and kissed his forehead. "Good morning beautiful baby. Did u sleep ok gorgeous?" Aaron looked at him and nodded before pressing a kiss to Robert's lips.

"Rob?" His voice was quiet and Robert hated how vulnerable he was because of Jack. "Yh baby. What's wrong?" Aaron looked at him "I want to go to work is that ok?" Robert wanted to say no. He didn't like the idea of Aaron alone but he knew that he needed it.

"Of course baby. You gonna go with Adam?" "Yh thank you Rob. I know you want to protect me but I just can't stay here I want to get to normal." Robert stroked Aaron's cheek. "Anything you need ok? You do it if it helps." Aaron nodded and got ready before leaving.

Robert went downstairs into the pub and started working on the business. He decided to get cameras for Aaron and the scrapyard to put his mind at rest.

At 12:00 the whole village came in for some big event and Robert decided to help with the bar. "Pint please?" Robert knew that voice anywhere.

"Get out! NOW!" Robert screamed attracting everyone's attention but he didn't care. "Whoa mate! Calm down I just want a pint!" Jack said.

Charity was about to serve him before Robert hissed "Don't you dare!" She ran. 

"I won't tell you again! Get the fuck out of my pub before I throw you out! How dare you show your face after what you did to my baby?! You have scared him so much he couldn't sleep last night because he was so scared! Because of YOU! Now fuck off before I really lose it!" Robert shouted. The man still didn't leave so Robert flung him out.

"Next time you have a problem with my beautiful baby's scars tell me!" Robert hissed before slamming the doors shut.

Everyone in the pub was shocked but Robert wasn't done yet "That goes for all of you! Anyone of you say anything above my boys scars I will make you all pay! Don't ever knock Aaron down or you will have me to deal with! And mark my words if anyone hurts the most precious person in my life you will all pay!" Robert shouted before going into the back. 

Not knowing that Aaron heard everything..

"Robert?" He heard Aaron's voice quiet as anything. "Yh you ok baby what's wrong? Oh god! Someone said something didn't they! Who was it??" He was all ready to go out until Aaron pulled him back.

"Thank you Rob. For defending me." Aaron said before kissing him as the kiss deepened Robert found himself being dragged upstairs by Aaron.

God. His baby was perfect and everyone knew that..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx  
> Find me on tumblr: robronfan948

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx  
> Find me on tumblr: robronfan948


End file.
